First Time
by momotheflyingcat
Summary: Edward stops by Risembool in his travels to visit Winry and get some repairs on his automail leg. When the lovers become intimate for their first time together, Winry is forced to take control over a sexually-oblivious Edward. A realistic portrayal of EdWin's first time, complete with ample fluff, awkwardness in true Elric format, and delicious smut. Enjoy!


"Winry! Open the damn door!"

Ed awkwardly tried to bang on the door with his crutch and suitcase in on hand while balancing on one foot and carrying another suitcase in the other hand. Grumpy from a long, embarrassing trudge up and down the Risembool hills, Edward was in no mood to be kept waiting, especially with the ache growing in his right leg. Of course, Winry wouldn't know of his discomfort because he had not warned her about his injury a week ago when he said he would be stopping by. He hoped that she knew him well enough to expect some kind of mess to repair on his automail when he returned.

Maybe not a complete lack of a leg from mid-calf down, but she'd expect something.

On the way back home, he'd had plenty of time to come up with excuses for his injury. In his defense, he couldn't just turn his back on the worker when the mine started collapsing during his studying of the properties of the materials there. On the other hand, he didn't have his alchemy to prevent a large slab from above pinning down his left leg and crushing it to bits. He'd just have to argue that he was lucky it fell on that instead of his head.

When Winry finally opened the door, however, the thought of that boulder seemed more preferable to an angry looking Winry wielding a wrench.

A half hour and a large headache later, Edward found himself sitting on the edge of one of the guest beds inside. Winry was bent down, inspecting the damage the rock had caused. "This entire leg is going to have to be replaced. It's completely mangled." She stared up at him, catching his gaze just as he was about to look away; but he couldn't with such a look in her eye. "Edward, you have to be careful. You can't pull this kind of nonsense anymore."

Ed's heart started to pull when he saw the genuine worry on her face. When they were kids, it was different. Any danger he was put in he could fight off with alchemy; he also didn't have to worry about returning in one piece to the woman he loved after a battle. Winry was far more than his friend or his mechanic now. He didn't know what they were, but he knew that they were in love, and he wouldn't put her through any more loss than she'd already experienced in her life. But it wouldn't stop his pursuit of knowledge to better this world either. "But that man would have been crushed if I didn't pull him away in time. I may not be able to transmute, but I can still fight. I can still help people. And I will help people as long as I live."

"You dumbass," she breathed. "I'm not saying you have to quit your mission. I'm not asking you to stay at home with me, no matter how much I want you." She sat up, sitting next to him and placing her hand on what remained of his left leg. "I just want you to be more careful. If something is going wrong and you are out of your power to stop it, run. Get somewhere safe. You have to come back to me. You have to be able to come home. If that boulder-"

"You're right. You don't have to say it. Come here." He motioned to her and pulled her in tight for a hug, already seeing the signs of her starting to get choked up. Attempting to win an already lost argument was not worth Winry's tears, no matter how stubborn he was. He nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head. "I'll be more careful, I promise. I'll always come home to you, okay?"

Kissing his cheek, she murmured, "Okay." Then, she pulled him into a proper kiss. Ed tensed briefly before gaining some sense and kissing back. The delicate kiss acted as a contract, an exchange of trust between them that Ed would always return to her in the best condition he could manage. He didn't notice when she pulled away, leaning forward and searching for her absent lips. She laughed as he opened his eyes confusedly. "I need to detach this and clear the port of debris before I can give you a replacement while I work on making you a new one. I'm sure you want to walk soon. We can have distractions later, okay?"

"Dis-distractions?" He flushed, thinking about the ambiguity of that word. The last time he had visited from his travels, they had gotten caught up in some heavy kissing, but stopped because Al, who had also planned on coming home to meet up, walked in on them. This time, Al was out of the picture, as he was in Xing with Mei. Pinako was on a short vacation herself, so they had the whole house to themselves. That indeed was a very distracting thought to Ed.

"Ed, come on, let's get it over with. Stop stalling and strip so I can access the port better."

"Yeah, right." He gulped, pulling his shirt up and off of his back, tossing it to the side. As he went to undo his pants, Winry held back a nervous giggle. "Winry, come on this is business. Don't-"

"You know I'm only working on your leg, you don't have to take your shirt off."

He instinctively glanced at his right arm, chucking quietly. "Sorry. Habit." Taking both hands together, he reached up in a stretch before stripping his pants. "Happy now?" he teased as he sprawled himself on the bed.

"Yes," she laughed. Before she could bother herself further with Ed's figure, all broad, toned, and golden from the road, she set her sights on the ugliness of his automail wreckage, stopping herself from distraction. The first thing she had to do was take out the existing leg. She climbed over him quickly and settled on the end of the bed, taking a firm grip on his leg with one hand and the other on the release trigger.

Ed braced himself as the limb popped free, leaving him with only his natural thigh and a metal port just above where his knee would be. It was always strange when his automail was removed because his nerves would go into a bit of shock and become hyper-sensitive on the remaining limb. Before when Winry would do this, the touch of her hand on his thigh would just promote annoyance and an itch he couldn't scratch. But now, after they had already been somewhat romantically intimate, there were different emotions that dictated his perception of these inspective touches. Her fingers danced around the edge between the port and his scarred skin, which sent a pulse of sensation into Ed's core. He let out a small noise, hardly audible, but present; to Ed at least, it seemed like she hadn't noticed.

But she did. That little noise of pleasure went straight to her already heated belly. Here was this man who she'd known all her life, splayed out before her in the best condition he's ever been in, practically naked, and vulnerable. Everything about him turned her on, and once she saw that his port had minimal damage and debris, she decided that she'd waited long enough to see her love and that she was allowed to have a little fun. Tracing around the edge of the port again, she put a bit more pressure on, then slipping her hand up the side of his thigh, fingers barely skating underneath his boxers.

"H-Hey, what the hell are you doing down there?" He tried not to let her wandering hands bother him. Getting hard while Winry's face was about a foot from his crotch would be a very bad idea. But once he started thinking about how bad of an idea that was, he started thinking about sex with Winry, resulting in a blushing virgin Edward Elric. He should not have been thinking of her like that when she was doing this.

"Don't tell me you're complaining," she said coyly, sliding her hand up a bit further until her hand rested on the top of his thigh where it joined with his ass. "Ed, I've missed you. A lot. And God do you look hot right now…" Removing her hand from his thigh, she instead dragged it up Edward's side as she crept over him, teasingly kissing him on the corner of his mouth before settling for the underside of his neck; she knew he loved deep kissing, and barely giving him anything on the lips drove him crazy.

Now, he couldn't stop the thoughts from flying through his head. Most of them, however, were worries. Winry looked intent on having sex, if how she was kissing him and touching him right now was any indication. He hardly knew anything about it except that it was supposed to make them feel good; Havoc had given him and Al the talk shortly after they got their bodies back, and it was more a bragging session with vocabulary words neither heard before than anything helpful. Major Armstrong had also attempted some version of his, but Ed ran away before he could even think about associating that man with intercourse. Then he remembered something else. "Wait! Can't you get pregnant from this?"

She sat up as she straddled him, eyebrows quirking up. "Ed, I'm feeling you up and kissing your neck. We both still have clothes on. I thought you were smart?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean. I mean, well, after there are no clothes. Winry, I don't want to have a baby yet. Eventually, maybe even soon, but definitely not yet! If we have sex, then-"

"You're seriously so naive it's adorable," she laughed. "We'll use a condom, don't worry. You do know what that is, right?"

"I know what a condom is!" he yelled, half telling the truth. He knew what it was, but he had never used one or seen one. Havoc was the worst at sex advice.

She shook her head, her face showing slight amusement masked by concern. "Listen, if you're not comfortable with this, we don't have to do it. I just, I really missed you. And I've been thinking about you and waiting for you and thinking about us doing this together… I'm ready for it. But if you're not, I won't push you into doing something you don't want to do."

"It's not that I don't want to. Because boy do I want you," he said, leaning up and putting one of his hands on her cheek. "I just don't want to disappoint you. I know about anatomy, not how to pleasure it. And I want to make you happy, but I'm honestly a little nervous, and I don't know what you're expecting-"

"Ed, when we have sex, it will be both of our firsts. It doesn't matter that we maybe don't know everything to make it amazing. But I just want to be close to you. Closer than we've been before. It's about the journey there, sometimes, not always just the finale."

He looked at her face, taking in every detail. There was her soft hair that always perfectly framed her face. Her soft skin and piercing blue eyes that were like windows into her every feeling. Her lips were sweet and tender, and looking at them now, he just wanted to kiss them until they hurt. "I love you, so much Winry." He pulled her close, locking them together with no hopes of them separating for some time.

She moaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his and grasping the back of his head. "I love you, too," she murmured. When Ed placed his strong hands at her sides, she trembled. He started getting adventurous, exploring underneath her shirt with his calloused fingertips much like she had done before. His hardened skin rasped against her soft skin and caused everywhere he touched to spark. He paused as he approached her bra, however, pulling back a little with a look that threatened a blush. Instead of waiting for him to ask, she untangled her fingers from his hair and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head and exposing a simple white lace bra.

Edward's mind and body at this point reached an impasse. His lower half was responding wonderfully to the sight of her exposure, stiffening and making his insides ignite a dim ember in the pit of his belly. However, his mind didn't know how to process it. Did he just look at them, or were they meant to be touched? Oh, how he wanted to touch them. Do breasts have any kind of pleasure senses? How does one activate them? "Ed, stop analyzing this. I know that face. They're breasts. You can touch them and kiss them and fondle them. There's no formula, there's no magic button."

As she hooked her hands around her back to unclasp it, she let the straps fall and held up the fabric with her hands. She waited for Ed to gently pry her hands away and let the small garment fall, exposing her chest fully to him. And just like her lips, they gave him a strange urge to kiss and lick them and feel them. Cupping his hand on one, he felt her nipple harden under his touch. He wondered about what she had last said about there being no magic button. Maybe there was. He leaned forward and slowly licked from the bottom of her breast to the top, taking special care to stop at her nipple. She gasped, tilting her head back. "I thought you said there was no magic button. You lied. There are two."

"Glad you got the hint. Now keep going." He wasted no time in grabbing at and licking all around her breasts now. No one had told him that they would be this addicting or fun. He loved it when he sucked on her and filled his lips with the pleasure of her hardened nubs. It was intoxicating, and he felt himself starting to lose some of his control as he cupped and fingered and licked and sucked everywhere. It was only when he started hearing moans of protest instead of encouragement that he stopped, looking up at Winry through glassed eyes. "Ed, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but you've been at it for five minutes and there are other parts of me that need attention."

He froze again. Other parts? She meant her… Oh.

"W-Winry, I don't, I don't know…"

She started picking up that Ed being in control was not going to be an option. So she stood up from the bed and decided to take this in her own hands. At first, Ed shot up, looking worried. But when she turned so her back was facing him and her hands were dancing at the top of her skirt, he widened his eyes and swallowed. How was she moving her hips like that? Her lower back undulated tantalizingly as she danced to the music of his heartbeat. When she slipped her fingers under the edge of her miniskirt and started sliding it down, Ed let out a groan. She turned her head so she could smile at him as she teased him some more, slipping it back up again before finally tugging it down and letting it lay on the floor. As she turned to fully face him, wearing only a thin pair of white lace panties that matched her bra, Ed scooted forward and stood up so that he could take her in his arms.

Unfortunately, thanks to her distraction and phantom limb syndrome, he forgot that he was missing one of his legs and accidentally fell forward onto Winry, knocking them both on the carpeted floor. They landed clean and without injury, in which Ed had to thank the wonderful cushion of her breasts. As he lifted his head, bracing himself with his arms on either side of her, he tried to look anywhere but her face. He didn't want to see the disappointment. "I'm sorry, Winry."

Her ass was surely going to hurt later from the fall, and she was still trying to recover her breath as it had been briefly knocked out of her for a moment. Once again, Edward had managed to kill the mood. But she found herself smiling uncontrollably because it was so unbelievably her Edward.

In combat, he was the picture of grace as he dodged attacks and focused on disabling his opponent. If anyone insulted him or the people he loved, he wouldn't hesitate to come up with a snappy retort. But when they were alone, whenever things got even remotely romantic, he was a mess. He blushed and stuttered and froze and stumbled to try and get a grasp on this new concept of love. It was a side of him that only she got to see, and it was one of the reasons she loved him so much. Edward Elric, at least around her, could be human and make mistakes. He was perfectly flawed.

And right then, as he struggled to compose himself after this latest sexual gaffe, she couldn't find him any more attractive. His hair, now free of it's holder, fell around his face and framed it and his shoulders perfectly. His muscles were rigid, flexing to hold his weight above her, and every ripple and groove moved as he tried to contain his breathing. When he bit his lip and dragged his eyes up to meet hers, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She grabbed his jaw with her palm and smashed her lips against his.

He was caught off guard again, but this time, he was far too aroused to even think before he reciprocated. After all of this, she was still allowing this to continue? This must be true love. He felt her arch against him, her warm sex rubbing against his, and he almost whimpered at the contact. Even though they were only wearing their undergarments, it felt like he was being stifled by them. He ground back as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Winry let go of his face as she kissed back, inviting him to divulge deeper into her mouth as she started tugging down his boxers. So that she could pull them down and away, Edward tried listing himself up more so that their hips weren't touching. But to do that, he had to use his thigh to brace himself. With the nerves still very sensitive, this pressure sent a surge of pain through him and he grunted, cringing. They pulled apart as Ed cursed. "The port. It's still sensitive. I can't, uhm, balance myself properly."

She frowned, feeling badly that she didn't replace his leg before they started all of this, not really thinking beforehand that it would impede them this much. But she came up with a simple solution. "Roll over so I can get up and help you. We'll move this back to the bed."

"I'm pretty sure I'll still have to balance in a similar way up there, Winry."

She smirked and leant up to whisper in his ear, "There are different positions for this, Edward." As he contemplated what Winry could possibly be talking about, she helped him up so that he could stand and once again sit on the bed. After reaching over him to adjust the pillows, she again whispered, "Lean back." Dutifully, he complied. It was the same position he and Winry had shared for years: him laying vulnerable to her, to only her, as she fixed him. Removing her panties, she climbed atop Edward once more.

They touched for the first time. His hands caressed her side, exploring downward to her heat. As his rough fingers gently rubbed her, she gasped. For the first time in this position, Edward felt empowered. It must have been from the residual energy radiating off of his Winry. In a world that he held so little control of, he could at least give her this. He could give her his life, touch, and love. As they kissed, Winry took a condom from the drawer. He looked down as she took the barrier out of its wrapper, carefully taking him in grasp to put it on. The perspective was strange, but the sensation of her touch was incredible, sending deep surges throughout. He was ready for her and for their lives together from here on out.

Bracing her hands on his shoulders, she lowered herself onto him. Both shuddered, Winry from the foreign intrusion, and Edward from the sudden heat surrounding him. When he looked up, he saw that she seemed uncomfortable. "I-I'm sorry, am-"

"God no, don't be sorry," she muttered. "Just let me adjust for a second." Edward sorted through his recently acquired intimacy skill list to come up with distractions for Winry so that she could be more comfortable. One that he knew they both enjoyed dealt with her breasts. So as they waited, he leaned up to kiss down her chest and circle her nipples again. It made her thrust forward in reaction, crying out softly as she was doubly stimulated. The resulting friction stoked the fire within Edward, and he reached forward to claim her lips for himself, moving his hips to more deeply reach her.

They continued in their passionate entanglement, the power balance shifting from Winry to Edward as she slowly lost control. She knew he would be a fast learner; one moan would mean faster, another deeper, and another something different altogether. Soon enough, he started feeling comfortable enough to make his own decisions, putting his hands on her hips to help with the angle or teasing her to build up the tension. And as it built, he felt them reaching their climax. They were both panting, moaning, calling out unintelligible commands for more. "W-Winry!"

"Ed, oh, oh-" Squeezing her thighs to Ed's hips, she cried out in orgasm as he spasmodically tried to bring himself to finish. Her tightening muscles triggered his release as he grunted loudly, holding on to her hips forcefully to keep himself bound to her. As they came down, intense orgasm faded to butterflies and aftershock. They held each other on the bed, panting still from their dance. "I love you, Edward, and I always will."

"I love you, Winry," he repeated, smiling and kissing her lips gently, still shaking from it all. "And I always will."


End file.
